The present invention relates generally to valves, and particularly to one-hand operable stopcock valves for medical use.
Stopcock valves are used for a variety of medical applications. For example, stopcocks are commonly used on IV lines to start and stop fluid flow through the lines. Stopcocks may also be used to selectively connect various lines for drug dispensing, blood sampling and other medical procedures.
Present commercially available stopcocks typically employ a rotatable member having a fluid passage. The rotatable member may be rotated to various positions to orient the passage to selectively connect or disconnect fluid lines in accordance with the medical procedure to be performed. The stopcocks are ordinarily operated by grasping the stopcock housing in one hand and turning the rotatable member with the other hand. This method of operation is inconvenient since both hands must be free. Any instruments used by a nurse or physician during the medical procedure must be temporarily set aside to operate the stopcock. If the nurse or physician attempts to operate the stopcock while holding the instruments, there is a risk of dropping or damaging the instruments during manipulation of the stopcock. Further, if the instruments are sharp (e.g., needles), there is a risk of injury to the nurse, physician or patient.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a stopcock which may be conveniently and easily operated with finger pressure using only one hand.